dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Meta:Book list
The following is a list of all books set on Dragaera that have been currently written, as well as books expected to be written. It may also be in your best interest to read the excellent Narrators and Inconsistencies. Vlad Taltos books A set of (what will eventually be) nineteen books, following the adventures of the assassin Vlad Taltos. In publication order: *''Jhereg'' *''Yendi'' *''Teckla'' *''Taltos'' *''Phoenix'' *''Athyra'' *''Orca'' *''Dragon'' *''Issola'' *''Dzur'' *''Jhegaala'' *''Iorich'' *''Tiassa'' *''Hawk'' *''Vallista'' :*''Jhereg'', Yendi and Teckla are currently in print in one volume as "The Book of Jhereg". :*''Taltos'' and Phoenix are in print as "The Book of Taltos". :*''Athyra'' and Orca are in print as "The Book of Athyra". :*''Dragon and Issola'' are in print as "Dragon & Issola" ''and "The Book of Dragon".'' :*''Dzur'' and Jhegaala are in print as "The Book of Dzur". In approximate chronological order: *''Taltos'' *''Dragon (Main story)'' *''Yendi'' *''Dragon (Interludes)'' *''Tiassa (Section 1)'' *''Jhereg'' *''Teckla'' *''Phoenix'' *''Jhegaala'' *''Athyra'' *''Orca'' *''Issola'' *''Dzur'' *''Tiassa (Section 2)'' *''Iorich'' *''Tiassa (Section 3)'' *''Vallista'' *''Hawk'' Yet to be written: Brust has stated that he expects to write one book in the Vlad series for each House, in addition to Taltos and a final book called The Last Contract. The remaining titles are: *''Lyorn'' *''Tsalmoth'' *''Chreotha'' *''The Last Contract'' There is a specific page for speculation on future books: Speculation:Future Books Klava with Honey: A Prologue by Steven Brust Portions of an early version of the Prologue to Dzur were included (along with short stories from two other authors) in a chapbook created for the Buffalo Fantasy League. This was titled Klava with Honey: A Prologue by Steven Brust, and published by W. Paul Ganley: Publisher and the Buffalo Fantasy League in an edition of about 150 numbered copies, with the first 20 or 30 being dedicated for hard cover binding. Copies, signed by all three contributors, were sold online during early 2006. This is still in print; check out www.ganleybooks.com. The other stories in this volume are: *''What Sleeps in the Shallows Belongs To the Deep'' by Julie Czerneda *''An Incident at the Luncheon of the Boating Party'' by Allen M. Steele The Vlad Short Stories A Dream of Passion Brust wrote a Vlad short story entited "A Dream of Passion" for a convention in 1986. It can be read online. "A Dream of Passion" is set a number of years after the main Vlad cycle, but is no longer considered canon, as Steven Brust has publicly disclaimed it (on the Dragaera mailing list), and it is contradicted in the novels, most notably by the description of how Godslayer comes into Vlad's possession in Issola. The Desecrator A special e-book offering from Tor online. This chronicles an encounter between Daymar and Telnan, wherein the discovery of Nightslayer is revealed. So far as we know, this story is entirely canonical with the other published Vlad stories. Khaavren Romances The Khaavren Romances are a series of "historical fiction" books, attributed to Sir Paarfi of Roundwood, House of Hawk. They follow the adventures of Khaavren and some of his friends as they observe and participate in events that shaped the Empire. They are: *''The Phoenix Guards'' *''Five Hundred Years After'' *''The Viscount of Adrilankha, published in three parts as **The Paths of the Dead'' **''The Lord of Castle Black'' **''Sethra Lavode'' (The last of these books was originally titled "The Enchantress of Dzur Mountain", and may be listed that way in previous novels as "forthcoming".) For similarities between this series and Dumas' D'Artagnan Romances see also Meta:The Viscount of Adrilankha and this page from Cracks and Shards. Brokedown Palace To date, Brust has written one other book set on Dragaera, but not connected directly with either primary series: Brokedown Palace. (It is, however, indirectly linked to both. See Fenarr and Cawti) Non-Dragaeran Novels *''To Reign in Hell'' *''The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars'' *''Cowboy Feng's Space Bar and Grille'' *''The Gypsy'' (with Megan Lindholm) *''Agyar'' *''Freedom and Necessity'' (with Emma Bull) *''The Incrementalists'' (with Skyler White) All Steven Brust's books are currently in print. Fan Fiction Brust has written a novel based on the Joss Whedon TV Series Firefly. The novel is titled My Own Kind of Freedom Since the novel was not picked up for publication, Brust has released this as a work of fan fiction. It can be found here as a free download in a variety of formats. Nicknames Brust has nicknames for most of his works, although all may not be well known at this time. He uses them freely in interviews, and claims that they serve to keep him from taking himself too seriously. For instance: *Jar-Head (Jhereg) *The Rain in Spain (To Reign in Hell) *Yentl (Yendi) *Ripple (Brokedown Palace) *Tacky (Teckla) *Crosby, Stills, and Nash (The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars) *Milquetoast (Taltos) *Shit Happens (Cowboy Feng's Space Bar and Grille) *Tucson (Phoenix) *The Kleenex Guards (The Phoenix Guards) *Aw, Gee (Agyar) *Urethra (Athyra) *Five Hundred Beers After (Five Hundred Years After) *Porker (Orca) *Drag Queen (Dragon) *Is Ole (Issola) *The Laughs of the Fred (The Paths of the Dead) *The Whore of Castle Smack (The Lord of Castle Black) *Send in the Toad (Sethra Lavode) *Stir (Dzur) *Gigolo (Jhegaala) *My Own Kind of Whedon (My Own Kind of Freedom, Firefly novel) *Your Itch (Iorich) *Three Asses/Hadassah (Tiassa) *Spit (Hawk) He does not have nicknames for collaborations out of respect for his collaborators. Non-Dragaeran Short Stories *"The Man from Shemhaza", in Thieves' World: Enemies of Fortune (This short story was also printed in Year's Best Fantasy 5). *"Valosag and Elet", in The Sandman Book of Dreams. Disowned Dragaera *''Jhereg - The Graphic Novel'', a generally awful retelling of Jhereg with art that makes little (if any) sense. Brust has repeatedly said that it was a big mistake. It should be avoided, although it may be possible to find scans online. *''Dzurlord- A Crossroads Adventure in the World of Steven Brust's Jhereg'', a choose-your-own-adventure book published in 1987. The only truly notable thing about this book is the introduction by Brust himself, which contains information about Dragaera, which he has later confimed to be relatively accurate. The introduction can be found here. Category:Books Category:Meta